Thor's Hammer
by Nightfire01
Summary: Takes place before 'Through the Gate and Across the Stars'. Thor of the Asgard arrives in the Silver Millennium- so does the evil Gou'ald, Ra. Answers how Sailor Pluto and Thor know each other.Please read and review. thanks!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any part of it. I do not own Thor of Ra but however, I do own all those characters who did not appear in Stargate or Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place in the Silver Millennium before any of the senshi appear. Queen Serenity rules the Moon Kingdom with her two advisors, Luna and Artemis (who appear in human form). Lord Chronos, the guardian of time, rules Pluto with his young daughter, Setsuna. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Setsuna sat reading in her favorite chair in her father's study. It was large and soft with large pillows that she could sink into. A fire burned in large marble fireplace, providing the only light in the room. Chronos sat opposiate of his daughter, staring into the fire, his thoughts in turmoil. He had felt strange forces approaching but he could tell who they were. But what troubled him most is that even Serenity couldn't idenifty them. Something didn't feel right.  
  
Warm and comfortablein her chair, Setsuna could feel this but didn't say anything, letting him sit in silence. She knew that he needed quiet to sort things out. She had also sensed the forces as well but she wasn't concerned.   
  
A sudden blue flash in the sky above Charon Castle made them jump in surprise. The time staff appeared in Chronos's hand in an instant and Setsuna dropped her book. They looked at each other for moment for they were on their feet. 


	2. Thor's Chariot

Thor's Chariot   
  
"What is it?" Setsuna asked, looking up at the sky where the strange space ship loomed in the sky above Charon. It was large but showed no signs of aggression and she didn't feel any negative energy around it.   
  
"I have no idea," Chronos said after a moment of staring up at the sky. It was rare that he was completly at a loss. This bothered him since he was almost a god.  
  
A blue light suddenly flashed before them, blinding them for a moment. After they regained their sight, what stood before them made them pause, unable to say anything.  
  
An alien who resembled a human but was smaller, shorter, and also had light gray skin with large black eyes that looked at them, blinking a few times.  
  
"Greetings. I am Thor of the Asgard," it said clearly, bowing slightly to them. This further confused Chronos. He had heard of Thor but not of the Asgard and yet here Thor stood, politely and respectfully greeting him and Setsuna.   
  
"I am Lord Chronos, the ruler of this planet, Pluto," Chronos said, recovering from his surprise. Setsuna smiled at her father's annoyance. She didn't feel any negative enegry around Thor but rather, believed that he and the Asgard would be a valuable ally to the Moon Kingdom.   
  
Thor nodded. "I have come here to observe this race. We have been watching you for sometime but now I have to see how far you have advanced," Thor explained.  
  
"Why?" Setsuna asked before her father could stop her. Thor was silent for a few moments, obviously thinking over his words.  
  
"There was an alliance in the universe of four races; the Asgard, the Nox, the Tollen, and the Ancients. Recently, the Ancients have died out due to disease. I have come to see whether this race is ready to join the alliance as the fifth race," Thor said seriously. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"The welcome to the Moon Kingdom," Chronos said quietly, bowing slightly to Thor respectfully. 


	3. The Allure of the Moonlight

The Allure of the Moonlight  
  
It could be seen across the universe. A bright light that surrounded a young solar system, the light of a new power. Serenity. A queen of great beauty and strength. Ra considered this as his ship made its way through hyperspace.He was the most powerful of the System Lords and he wanted a strong queen. Hathor had been his former queen but had proved to be a problem and he had to deal with her. He wanted Serenity.  
  
Once the Gou'ald System Lords ruled the planet know as Earth, leaving behind the legends of gods and goddesses, expect for the ones known as the Norse gods and goddesses. They were the Asgard .Ra frowned as he thought of Thor and the Asgard.They, along with the Nox, the Tollen, and the Ancients, had been a thorn in the side of the Gou'ald System Lords forever.Even with the Ancients dying off, the Nox, the Tollen, and the Asgard were formiable forces. Not only that, but several of the Gou'ald had turned tratiors, declaring themselves the Tok'ra, or against Ra.No matter how he tried, he was never able to lay his hands on all the Tok'ra. It was frustrating him. 


	4. Great Expectations

Great Expectations  
  
Luna and Artemis arrived at Charon Castle anxious yet excited. Early that same afternoon, Serenity had received a message from Lord Chronos informing them of the arrival of a potential ally. However, that was all Chronos had mentioned; he had not included who this ally was.  
  
They stopped at the door to the conference room where Thor waited with Chronos and Setsuna.They both were uncertain on what to do, glancing at each other for ideas.  
  
"Greetings. I am Thor of the Asgard," Thor solved their dilemia by introducing himself.   
  
"I'm Luna and this is Artemis. We are advisors to Queen Serenity of the Moon.," Luna said politely, hoping she didn't look nervous. She and Artemis had no idea to why Thor was here or what he wanted. If he offered an alliance, they wanted it to be on the right conditions and terms.  
  
"I have come to study this race to determine how far advanced you have progressed," Thor said. Luna stared at him. How long had they have been watched by the Asgard and if the Asgard were watching,who else was? she wondered to herself.   
  
"Apparently there is an alliance of four races and we are the potential fifth race," Setsuna said and Thor nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well, " Luna said slowly, collecting her thoughts."On belhalf of Queen Serenity, we would like to invite you to the Moon Palace so you can discuss this further with the Queen," she said.  
  
"That is acceptable," Thor said, bowing slightly to her.  
  
Luna and Artemis had set up a time for Thor to meet with the Queen before returning to the Moon. It wasn't after they had met with the Queen and told her all that had occured that they had the time to think over recent events.  
  
"I had thought Thor was a legand," Artemis said as he and Luna walked through the empty corridors of the Moon Palace.  
  
"Apparently he's more than a legand," Luna remarked,looking out a window at the night sky as she passed by. She had no idea what lay beyond the stars or beyond the darkness, she realized, as she walked along with Artemis. 


	5. The Desires of Darkness

`The Desires of Darkness  
  
  
  
Ra looked closer at the young solar system surrounded in Serenity's light. It was beautiful, a shimmering jewel. But there was something else there that bothered him. Another presence that was close to Serenity. It was darker and much older than Serenity's powers. There was something dangerous about it, something cold. It troubled him.   
  
Ra knew what this meant. There was another who could challenge him and this someone was close to Serenity. Very close. Someone who was almost as powerful as Serenity herself. But Ra was determined that nothing would stand between him and Serenity.   
  
Thinking about Serenity made him anxious. He wanted her bright light for his own, he wanted her for his own. She was beautiful and strong, Ra thought as he pictured her. She would be his and no one would stand in his way. 


	6. Serenity and Thor

Serenity and Thor  
  
Queen Serenity stood out on a balcony, shuddering suddenly as she felt an evil presence draw near. It was powerful but she couldn't tell who or what it was. It was distrubing, as if slimy hands were reaching towards her and she was out of places to run.  
  
"Your majesty, Thor waits," Luna said quietly from where she and Artemis stood behind her. She nodded and as she walked back inside, she shoved the thoughts of the strange presence out of her mind.There was nothing she could do and that scared her almost as much as the feeling of the hands reaching towards her.  
  
The meeting went well, Serenity reflected as it drew to a close. Thor had made no definite promises but Serenity was hopefully that they could set up a treaty between their people. She felt that somehow Thor and the Asgard could help her with the strange presence. But she didn't mention that to Thor.   
  
"There is one last thing I wish to inform you of," Thor said seriously. "There is a race of parasites called that Gou'ald that live off of hosts, mainly humans. The most powerful of the Gou'ald are called the 'System Lords' and the most powerful of the System Lords, Ra, is returning to this solar system."  
  
Serenity sat up straighter suddenly. That must be it, it made sense. The strange force she felt had to be the Gou'ald,Ra.  
  
"What do you mean by returning?" Luna asked Thor.  
  
"Once the Gou'ald enslaved the humans of Earth, using them as hosts. They left a long time ago. When the light of Serenity was seen across the universe, the Gou'ald noticed it. Now Ra returns to steal your weapons and techology and enslave your people as hosts,"Thor explained. Luna gasped in horror.   
  
'That must not happen!" Serenity said firmly, standing. Thor, Luna, and Artemis were silent as they looked at her. Her eyes burned, the moon on her forehead shone brighter, and there was faint silver light surrounding her. At that moment, no one in the room wished to cross her. "Thor, I ask for you help in defeating this evil," she said.  
  
"No, the Asgard will not get involved in the affairs of this solar system," Thor said even though he was slightly uneasy at the look of passionate determination in Serenity's eyes. He knew that in her Ra would meet his match. Thor bowed to Serenity and vanished in a flash of light blue light.  
  
"That little-' Artemis started, angry but was silenced by Luna clamping her hand over his mouth quickly. Serenity stood looking at the empty space where Thor had stood, her eyes buring brighter. She didn't need the Asgard's help, she would defeat Ra by herself! 


	7. War Council

War Council  
  
Serenity sat back in her chair as she listened to Chronos, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis discuss battle plans for confronting Ra. She felt Ra drawing closer and closer, feeling like there was a hand tightening around her throat. But she knew that if she allowed her mind to dwell on this, she would not be prepared to fight against Ra when he did arrive. She had to keep her mind focused. She knew she could defeat him if she didn't allow her fear to control her.   
  
"Serenity? Your majesty?" Luna asked, looking slightly concerned at Serenity.  
  
"I'm sorry, Luna," she said,sitting up and looking at her advisor.  
  
"We have determined that when he arrives Chronos and Setsuna will confront him in the outer solar system and if they can't defeat him by themselves, we will be waiting for him here," Artemis filled her in.  
  
"Our knowledge of Ra is limited so there is not much planning other then what Artemis outlined that we can do," Luna said.  
  
"Very well. We are just going to have confidence that we can defeat him," Serenity said firmly.   
  
"Hopefully that will be enough,"Chronos sighed, trying to overlook his thoughts of doubt at their weak plan. He had to trust Serenity and have faith that she would be a strong queen through this all. But that did little to ease his thoughts.   
  
Setsuna's thoughts were similar to her father's. She was anixous that she didn't know very much about Ra or the Gou'ald, anixous at she felt a strong dark force coming to this solar system, towards Serenity herself. She was anixous because there was nothing she, or any of them, could do but wait. Wait and hope.   
  
As Chronos left the conference room with his daughter, he realized there was one thing he could do.He hesitated to do this but he knew that if he didn't do this, he feared there was no defense against Ra. And it certainly was better than just waiting and hoping upon a dream. Once Chronos returned to Pluto, he put his plan in motion. 


	8. The Hunter and the Hunted

The Hunter and the Hunted  
  
Ra was shocked as his ship jumped out of hyperspace right near the outer satellites of Neptune. Serenity's light was stronger than he had thought, almost blinding. The dark power he had sensed was also stronger, but deeper, hidden. Ra was more concerned about something else, however.  
  
Around him, he felt four seperate powers emerging slowly. They were connected to four, large nearby planets. Ra waited, he didn't know what this meant yet but he would find out before he proceeded any further. Once he knew that they where, he could eliminate them and get to Serenity, he smiled, watching the symbiote of his queen swim around in the tank before him.  
  
Thor watched Ra arrive. He had managed to remain unseen as he followed him. But he was confused. Ra's ship simply sat near Neptune's outer satellites. Thor had expected Ra to go straight for the Moon without delay but here he sat, as if waiting for something. Or someone.  
  
Thor realized that Ra may be in league with other System Lords, even though it didn't follow Ra's past behavior. All he could do was sit and watch. The Gou'ald were not skilled at sublery in general so Thor knew if he waited, Ra would reveal his plans. 


	9. The Light and the Darkness

The Light and the Darkness  
  
Chronos sat outside, looking up at the sky where Neptune loomed large above. He prayed to all the gods in their glory that he would not have to resort to what he was thinking of doing. But he had started the process and now there was no turing back, he sighed. He knew Ra had arrived but there was something he had to do, he thought, getting up.  
  
Ra was impatient. Since nothing moved to threaten him, he was ready to move on. It was as no one had even noticed his presence.It was almost to good to be true but Ra didn't care. If it was a trap, he would deal with it.  
  
Serenity was so close now, he could feel her power surrounding him.She would be his soon.  
  
Setsuna was worried. She felt powers waking from Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Something was happening but what, she did not know. Worse, she realized that Chronos was nowhere to be found as she ran though the empty corridors of Charon Castle, looking for him. She couldn't face Ra alone, she knew that she couldn't fight him without her father.With a sinking heart, she suddenly knew that she was alone in the castle.  
  
Serenity stood outside on the terrance with Luna and Artemis, looking at Ra's ship that had appeared in the sky. Her hand tightend on the moon wand, she would show Thor that she didn't need his help, she would save her own kingdom. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and three rings fell out of nowhere. A man, appearing around sixteen or seventeen, appeared in the rings. He looked at her as the rings vanished, smiling. Luna and Artemis stepping in front of her but the man pushed them out of his way, knocking them unconsious to the floor.  
  
"At last, my eyes behold the loveliness of Serenity. I am Ra, the most powerful of the universe," he said with an unaturally deep voice, reaching out to put his hand on Serenity's cheek.  
  
"You..are...a..MONSTER!" Serenity cried and hit him hard across the face with her wand, leaving a long, thin, cut across one cheek. Ra ignored it, opening his palm to her. An orange jewel in the center of his palm lit up and he aimed the light towards Serenity.   
  
The moon wand dropped from her limps hands as she collapsed to the floor. Ra smiled, closing his hand. She was his at last, he thought, looking down at her still body.  
  
Setsuna froze when she saw the time staff laying on a nearby couch. Her father never went anywhere without it or even allowed anyone else to touch it. Tears gathered at her eyes as she picked up the staff, feeling its cold weight in her hand.   
  
"Pluto planet power make-up!" she yelled as short wand with the symbol of Pluto on it appeared in her hand. Now she was ready to face Ra, she thought as she ran out the door, time staff in hand.   
  
"Serenity?" Luna sat up as she came to. Her hand ached but she had to find the queen. Artemis laid next to her, still out but Serenity and the strange man had vanished. "SERENITY!!!" her call echoed through the empty hallways.   
  
Ra looked down at Serenity whom he held in his arms as he walked down the hallway. So beautiful, he sighed to himself, running his hand along her pale hair. After all his waiting, he had simply walked in her and taken her. It seamed a little easy but then again, Ra didn't care since he held her now.   
  
"Put her down. Now," a woman with long dark green hair holding a staff appeared before him. Startled, he paused, sensing a dangerous energy around her. Her eyes were cold yet stormly,they held great anger and fury. She noticed Serenity's eyes flickering but kept Ra's attention on her. "Put her down or else I'll hurt you," she said. Ra sensed she was not bluffing and would not hesitate was he not holding Serenity. he smiled slowly as Serenity put her hands around his neck.  
  
Ra woke alone in a dark room, a light sheet covering him. He wasn't dead as they had assumed but in truth, he was close to it. Serenity had caused much damage to the host which would require the sarcophagus to repair, he winced, sitting up. He touched a red jewel on his wrist band and disappeared. 


	10. Alone

Alone  
  
It took some time for his wounds to heal. Ra didn't wake until after his ship had left Serenity's solar system far behind. But it was not the wounds he suffered that hurt him the most; it had been Serenity's eyes when she had called him a monster.  
  
He loved her, she was the perfect queen. But he shuddered at the rejection, the contempt in her eyes.Normally, had this occured on any other planet, he would have destroyed it and taken what he wanted. For the first time in a very long time, Ra admitted defeat.   
  
She would would have destroyed him eventually. She was too strong to be a host, she would manage to defeat the control of a symbiote had he tried to make her his queen. Ra sighed, and turned his attention to his favorite hunting grounds, a small planet called Abydos. 


	11. The Rumble of Distant Thunder

The Rumble of Distant Thunder  
  
Serenity held up a hand to silence Luna and Artemis. They were upset over Ra's disappearence. She, however, knew that he would not dare to return to threaten this solar system again. She was certain of this. She wasn't surprised at the sudden flash of blue light that brought Thor before her.  
  
"You again!" Artemis exclaimed. He looked ready to say more but Luna managed to silence again further remarks. Thor ignored them.  
  
"Serenity, my congraluations on your success," Thor said with respect. "Your race shows great potential but however, you are not ready to become the fifth race," he said.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity said, bowing her head slightly. Artemis looked ready to explode as Thor vanished.   
  
"He came here just to tell us we weren't worthy to be a part of their alliance?!" Artemis burst out. Luna took him out, trying to calm him down.  
  
Serenity looked out the window at the night sky, her thoughts clear.  
  
Sailor Pluto now knew what Chronos had done. She watched the senshi of Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn wake, knowing Chronos had given his powers, his life to wakeing them so soon. Alone, they guarded the solar syestem from outside invadors. Then the senshi of the inner planets woke and became the guards of the baby Princess Serenity.  
  
Sailor Pluto paced back in forth in front of the time gate, tears trailing down her cheeks, time staff in hand.  
  
"Asgard IDC received. Open the iris!" General Hammond ordered and a small gray figure stepped out of the Stargate. The senshi ran after SG-1 as they ran back down to the gate-room   
  
"Thor, old buddy!" Jack greeted the new arrival warmly.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c, General Hammond. Sailor Pluto, an unexpected pleasure," Thor's eyes briefly flickered. SG-1 and the senshi turned to stare at the Guardian of Time, who met their eyes with a blank expression.   
  
"Princess, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard," Pluto introduced them. Sailor Moon held out her hand then withdrew it, uncertain on how to act.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" she nervously said. The others muttered something to the same effect.   
  
Thor nodded silently then turned to Jack. "I am afraid I do not bring good news, O'Neill..." 


End file.
